Understanding
by I am Lu
Summary: Takes place during episode 45. Yusei and Mikage come to an understanding. Yusei/Mikage friendship, slight Yusei x Aki/Akiza and Mikage/Mina x Jack. One-shot.


Lucarly: Some people are probably wondering why I'm writing a story focusing on the relationship between Yusei and Mikage when there isn't one in the series.

Aki: ...I don't think Yusei and Mikage have even said one word to each other.

Lucarly: And that's exactly why I'm writing this. It's a challenge. I have to make up a relationship and make it believable. Lets see if I fail or not.

Aki: Oh, you will. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: By the way, this take place during episode 45. A sort of deleted scene, if you will. It mostly occurs while Ushio cooking and cleaning.

* * *

**Understanding**

**_Yusei's POV_**

* * *

I laid my head back comfortably against an worn pillow on my old, childhood bed. It had been years since I had returned to the orphanage, much less, relax on my own bed. It was a sort of odd feeling; it felt exactly the same as it did ten years ago. It was like the bed went untouched after I left the orphanage to go join Team Satisfaction. I wonder if Martha intended it to be that way.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The room even smelled the same; stale, with the undeniable touch of mold growing somewhere. I didn't mind though. I grew up with it.

Suddenly, I heard the door swing open. I cracked open my eyelids and glanced to my left. Aki stepped inside, her hair slightly damp from taking a shower, and only wearing her brown, dress-like cami. Most men wouldn't be able to control themselves at the sight of what she was (or wasn't) wearing. Luckily, for some reason, I had been blessed with the ability to do so in her presence. She knew it too. Perhaps that's why she didn't bother to fully dress herself before coming into my room; because she trusted me. It was flattering, in its own way.

"There's probably still some warm water if you want to take a shower." commented Aki as she started to brush through her bangs with a comb.

"Thanks." I said plainly, sitting up. She nodded and looked out the window, the falling sun enlightening her facial features. I suddenly noticed what a truly attractive woman she was with moist, rose-colored lips and a soft face. Not to mention her personality, which had become oddly kind, but with still a twinge of rebellion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, casting her gaze warily over at me. I blinked. I realized that I must have been staring.

"No." I replied. Aki's amber, feline-like eyes studied me for a moment before she shrugged and returned to looking out the window. My lip twitched in curiosity.

"What's out there that has you so interested?" I finally asked.

"Nothing really; Mikage-san and Jack are just talking." she replied as she rolled her bangs into her hair clip. I cocked my eyebrow quizzically; the question about the nature of Jack's and his secretary's relationship had passed my mind previously, but I had yet to investigate it.

"Is that so?" I inquired, standing up and going to see for myself; indeed, Jack and the small, blue-haired woman were outside and talking about something that neither Aki or I could hear. But suddenly, Mikage looked desperately up to Jack and said in louder voice:

"I won't have it! Atlas-sama, I love-"

"-Not another word. You're taking things lightly. I owe her. That's why, if she's out there in pain, I'll use any means to save her. " retorted Jack, cutting her off ", That's it."

"Atlas-sama..." said Mikage sadly, her voice trailing off. But Jack paid her no attention, and left the clearly-hurt woman behind. Mikage let out a tearful sigh and went in the opposite direction. Aki and I glanced at each other for a moment, both of us feeling slightly awkward for being witness to such an intimate fight between the two. Aki sighed and then looked back out at the window, watching Mikage fade into the distance.

"Poor girl. Jack is so...insensitive," began Aki thoughtfully before she glanced over at me ", I'm glad you're not like that."

Aki then left my side and hastily put on the rest of her dress. She opened the door to leave, but she stopped herself and turned to face me with a barely-noticeable smile on her face.

"You know, Yusei, you've done wonders for my heart..." began Aki, faintly blushing as she placed her hand tenderly over her chest ", I'll bet you could do the same for Mikage-san."

And without another word, she left. I stared blankly at the place where she had disappeared, her words replaying in my head, over and over again.

_'You've done wonders for my heart...'_

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, but I quickly brushed away the feeling. Aki was right; perhaps Mikage did need some sort of comfort. Why she thought I was the one to help her, I wasn't entirely sure. Helping one reconcile with their family is much different than helping one reconcile with their romantic interest.

Despite my doubts, I opened up the window and hopped out before heading toward the direction that Mikage had left. I didn't worry about how difficult it would be to locate the broken-hearted female; I suspected that Mikage was a rather intelligent woman, and that she knew better than wander off far in a dangerous, foreign area.

My suspicions were true; No sooner had I reached the top of the small hill did I spot her at close distance, her feet dangling over a small cliff above a man-made, polluted creek. I smiled to myself and approached her from behind.

"You know, Jack and I used to play in this creek all the time." I commented once I stood behind her. She faltered in shock, and I thought for a fleeting moment that she would fall into the water; but she managed to compose herself and glance back at me.

"I-Is that so?" she stammered, still surprised. I nodded and sat beside her. I placed my hand under my chin and let my elbow lean on my knees as I stared down at the slow-moving creek, still contemplating what to say to her.

"Atlas-sama has never really told me much about his life in Satellite." said Mikage, placing her two hands on her lap timidly before looking away.

_'Typical Jack.' _I thought to myself.

"He probably just doesn't want to be judged by you." I said reassuringly. She sighed.

"But I would never...Whether someone is from Satellite or Neo Domino, it doesn't make a difference to me..." said Mikage, her voice trailing off. Mikage then turned to me, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but why are you talking to me about this?" she asked, obviously sensitive to the subject of Jack. I stared at her blankly, the faint sound of the water below drowning out the silence. I sighed; there was no sense in lying to her.

"I overheard your discussion with Jack." I said plainly. She mouthed an "Oh." and looked away again. I glanced over at her sympathetically, but wasn't ready to let the subject drop.

"Tell me something..." I began simply, hoping I wouldn't offend her "...Why are you in love with Jack?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know; Or, I mean, I'm not really sure I can explain why. It was just one of those days where he walked in and was caught in just the right light...And then he said something that made you breathe quietly to yourself _'Oh God, I think I love him...' _," she said before pausing and looking over at me ", Has that ever happened to you?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly, thinking back to how I felt about Aki earlier.

"Yes...It has, as a matter of fact." I said quietly. Mikage smiled.

"Then you understand me?" she asked, sounding somewhat happy for the first time in our conversation. I nodded. Mikage smiled again as the edges around her eyes softened tenderly.

"Is it...Aki-san...?" she inquired. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't expected that she would be able to figure out who I was talking about in such a timely manner; perhaps she was even smarter than I thought.

"How did you know?" I asked simply.

"I can just tell."

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, letting the pleasant sound of the water consume us. However, I could tell that Mikage was still bothered by the way she pulled her knees up to her chest with her arms. I sighed and put a comforting arm around her shoulder; it wasn't as much a romantic gesture as it was a friendly sign of understanding.

"Jack will come around." I said, tightening my grip on her shoulder. It wasn't many words, but it was enough for her to nod and lay her head down on her knees, depressed. I saw a single tear slip from her eye; yet, she didn't let it turn into a crying fit.

"Martha-san says that dinner will be ready soon." said a familiar, female voice from behind us. Both Mikage and I turned to see Aki. I wondered for brief moment if Aki would be upset at seeing us in what most would consider to be an intimate position; however, Aki seemed unfazed. In fact, she was smiling.

"Alright." I said simply, standing up and offering my hand to Mikage so that she could do the same. She took it, smiling, as I pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you." she whispered to me sincerely before heading back to the orphanage.

"I knew you could do it." said Aki, approaching me shyly. I said nothing for a brief moment, my eyes fixed upon a hand that hung freely at Aki's side. I then slowly reached out and took it, unsure of what her reaction would be. Much to my pleasure, she accepted my action and laced her fingers through mine.

"Mhm...I'm glad I was able to." I said, smiling and looking up at the blue-haired woman that was fading in to the distance.

* * *

Lucarly: Epic fail or not?

Aki: Epic fail.

Lucarly:...Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
